lifeless emeralds
by true self writer
Summary: sauske's came back. sakura is ordered to kill a genin a child,leaving her emotionless, what will happen when she cant cope with the act and sauske comforts her awakening new emotions himself.sakura&sauske. bad summery, oneshot until 10 reviews. plz r
1. Chapter 1

My first oneshot please review….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FLASHBACK

Time seemed to stand still as the rain fell pounding down onto the pink haired girls head, her tears mixed with the rain her blood running red staining the color. The man behind her stood quietly his eye's downcast refusing to disturb her. The blade in her hand was being washed c lean by the falling rain but still the blood ran down it causing a fresh onset of tears. How she hated it how she hated to kill!

This kill was to much even for her the silent assassin from konoha…..the death of this target was so much. To much to bear on one's conscious to much for one person to deal with. It had to be done the powers that would have came from the living of the target would have been to much killed to many. She tried to comfort herself to dry the tears with that thought but the sight of the body before her made her feel sick.

She spoke her voice shaky "a child…just a child", the hokage had not told her the specific's of the target and now she knew why. No other ninja could be trusted with this mission. This mission that had to be done to insure the well being of the village…of her home. She was sure of that but as the child took her last few breaths the pink haired girls determination faded and realization sunk in. She had killed a child no matter the power and danger the child had within them she had taken there life with her own sword.

As she looked down at her sword she bit her lip resisting the urge to be sick at the sight, quietly another man approached the one behind her though he spoke his voice cold "it had to be done Sakura".

She looked up silently gazing into the man's onyx eye's her voice shaky "n-no there had to have been another way…some other way".

He shook his head then extending his hand to help her up, her eye's left his to land on the blonde beside him. Her words barely above a whisper

"Naruto…I'm a murder…kill me".

He looked up from the ground now pain filling his eye's his voice quivering with unshed tears

"no…I wont your not a murderer…you're a ninja who protected her village….the child was a genin a enemy ninja there is not shame in saving your people".

She shook her head fiercely as tears flew she yelled "your wrong! Your wrong Naruto….your wrong…" her words trailed of as she failed to convince herself. Even now in this state the death of the genin from sound had to be done the child untapped power would have been handed right over to Orochimaru. She stood sheathing her katana, her eye's hard emotionless as hard as that of the ninja she was.

FLASHBACK OVER

SASUKE'S POV

The boy hated that day as he thought back to it that day had changed Sakura so much the once care free ninja was now cold and emotionless, more so then him the famous Uchiha. He sighed making his way toward the training grounds to meet up with his team. As he walked he froze a flash of pink in the corner of his eye. He turned to see Sakura standing under a Sakura tree the petals falling around her. Her once short hair falling to her waist and swaying in the wind mixing with the petals. She looked so…'beautiful'.

He sighed shocked at his own thought, she turned toward him and he felt his heart ache, her eye's held no emotion the once sparkling orbs stared at him lifeless. He bit his lip unsure of what to do when she approached him silently not speaking until they were a few feet apart "Sasuke is something wrong"

"n-nothing" he silently cursed himself for stuttering but she failed to notice her face a mask her eye's analyzing. When at last it seems she gave up she shrugged and turned her back toward him her voice monotone "shall we go Kakashi expects us on time even though he is not".

She fake laughed trying to act somewhat normal but stopped the act as I frowned at the attempt. Again she sighed and turned her attention toward walking quietly toward the training grounds. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok tell me what you all think…. Good or bad either way. I thought I would make this a oneshot but I am not very good at those lol….. this is how its going to go if I get ten reviews I continue if I don't…. I stop or delete it so please if you take the time to read it and you're the least bit interested review heck even give me pointers PLz R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! I know updates are almost non-existent but I no longer have the net!

Sauske Pov.

Training went by as quickly as expected, naruto and me fought while kakashi and sakura worked on stealth techniques. I had little time to observe my pink haired companion while I constantly dodged and attacked, keeping a steady eye on the ever progressing naruto. Three weeks had passed since the horrible mission and yet when asked to join us for ramen the girl still refused, she seemed unaware of all but battle and orders.

Lady Tsunade had told us to give her time that eventually she would return to herself and yet as I watched the void in her eyes steadily grow stronger with each passing day I began doubting that the carefree girl would ever return to us. I had pondered enough on the girl I decided as naruto handed me another bowl of misso-Ramen, with a sigh I turned my thoughts toward the obnoxious blondes words.

Sakura Pov.

I could see the disappointment in Naruto's eyes as I turned down ramen and yet I could feel none of the emotions that I should of. There was no guilt or sympathy flowing through me as there should have been instead my mind simply supplied how I would be better served by training then such a frivolous activity. The only thing that calmed my mind from the nightmares that plagued it was training and such activities.

The thrill of battle and the adrenaline of possibly dying was the only emotions I seemed to truly feel, and with that rarity came the lust for them. I wanted nothing more then missions, nothing more then solo ones that would push be possibly beyond my limits. I would not say I was suicidal for in fact I was not, I lived for a purpose now more so then I ever had. That purpose was simply to feel the rush of battle and the pride of accomplishing what I had been ordered to do.

The nightmares still came despite all the sleeping drinks Lady Tsunade made for me. Nightmares of a blood covered sword and a childs face staring up into my own, silently accusing me of every wrong doing I have ever done. The life seeping from his eyes and the blood marring his body is always what sends me overboard as I wake up gasping for air shaking uncontrollably.

I had told others nothing of the mission, to overcome by shame to allow another insight into the horrible wrongs I had committed. I hoped that Sauske and Naruto knew enough to remain silent, yet I truly doubted the blonde possessed the capabilities to do such. I eat little and sleep even less and yet my skill continues to grow, my solo missions increase and I cannot say I regret fulfilling my mission a month past but I can say that within me something has changed.

Sorry people I know that's not much and I know its not good but I had to write and type it in 30 minutes! Very limited computer time! I hope to update some of my stories while im at my sisters but I forgot my notebooks so I cant promise they will be decent lol


End file.
